


Стадный инстинкт

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Ice Age (Movies)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Families of Choice, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: — Стая, — сказал Диего, — это когда все вместе охотятся. А мы — стадо.





	Стадный инстинкт

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Herd Instinct](https://archiveofourown.org/works/921582) by [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura). 



> Разрешение получено.

— Стая, — сказал Диего, — это когда все вместе охотятся. А мы — стадо.  
— Всё лучше, чем семья, — заявил Сид. — Семья может взять и уйти без тебя ночью.  
— Ну, такой был план, но раз уж ты его разгадал, нужен новый.  
— А ты шутник, Мэнни. Обхохотаться просто. Тебе повезло, что я не обижаюсь на шутки.  
— Как будто я не знаю, — вздохнул Мэнни.  
— Если ты уйдёшь, я просто пошлю за тобой Диего. Он тебя повсюду найдёт.  
Мэнни посмотрел на Диего, который закашлял и принялся изучать свои когти.  
— Да? С чего бы это?  
— Потому что он любит тебя, Мэнни. И любовь, ну, заставляет делать безумные вещи, но безумные в хорошем смысле, знаешь? Вещи, о которых ты бы и не подумал. Например, выслеживать какого-нибудь мамонта много тысяч миль.  
— Или зависать в компании ленивца, — Диего выпустил когти и теперь критично разглядывал, как в них отражается солнце.  
Сид даже не моргнул.  
— Да, вроде этого. Очень мило, тебе не кажется? То есть, мы действительно как будто одна семья. В хорошем смысле.  
— И какова твоя роль в нашей маленькой семье?  
— Очевидно же, он ребёнок, — сказал Диего.  
— Ну, да. И Диего — папа.  
— А я что, мама?  
— Ты мама-нт, — заявил Сид. — Поняли, да? Мама-нт? О, я сам от себя иногда падаю.  
— Уморительно.  
— И вы оба меня любите. Очень-очень сильно.  
— Мечтать не вредно, слюнявая морда. Я тебе не мама.  
— То есть, меня усыновили? Ужас! Кошмар! Боже мой.  
— Что ж, дорогая, мы всегда знали, что этот день придёт, — сказал Диего.  
(— Не дорогайкай мне. Милый.)  
(— Солнышко.)  
(— Тигрулечка-красотулечка.)  
(— Ох. Ладно, ты выиграл.)  
— Наконец мир узнал правду! — провозгласил Сид. — Судьбоносный день!  
— Ну, теперь ты знаешь, что ты на самом деле ленивец, и тебе пора отправиться искать своих. Такова твоя судьба, Сид. Прощай. Мы будем по тебе скучать.  
— Как по занозе в хоботе.  
Сид ахнул.  
— Не-е-е-ет! Мам, пап, я ещё не готов.  
— Прекрати называть меня мамой.  
— А если прекращу, мне можно будет остаться?  
— Ладно.  
— И ты признаешь, что очень, очень сильно меня любишь?  
— Нет.  
— Потому что ты уже любишь кого-то очень-очень сильно? Кого-то с когтями и большими клыками и всем прочим?  
— Нет.  
— Он любит, — сообщил Сид Диего.  
— Я в курсе.  
— Не люблю, — откликнулся Мэнни.  
— И я тебя тоже.  
— Ну точно как мама и папа, — заключил Сид.


End file.
